Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial logs and the manufacture thereof. Artificial logs are known and have been sold commercially for use in home fireplaces. Such logs have been scented and composed of materials which provide different colored flames to form a pleasant environment for the user, but do not burn and produce heat for long periods of time, being primarily used as starters for natural wood logs or flame additives to produce the variety of colors.
Wood burning fireplaces and stoves for heating homes and buildings and even for cooking are being used in greatly increased numbers as the wood fuel costs less than oil and gas heat and more importantly is an energy resource which is renewable. However, for home use, even the cost of wood fuel has risen dramatically and it is not yet known whether enough wood fuel can be furnished to provide a viable alternative to the non-renewable energy sources without doing irreparable harm to forest lands. There is a need therefore for a long burning fuel source which can produce the necessary heat at lower expense and be comprised of renewable materials which can be utilized without damaging the environment.
The present invention provides for a molded artificial log for use in fireplaces or wood burning stoves. The artificial log of the present invention is long burning and can produce heat for many hours. The artificial log is formed from renewable plant components and waste materials from other industries which are molded together to produce an efficient, renewable and environmentally valuable energy source.